


Binding Cord

by Okami01



Series: FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Unrequited Love, Tail Sex, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Sylvain ends up involved in more ways than one with a succubus named Felix.For FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend - Tail fucking
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Monsterfucker Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	Binding Cord

To most people, learning that they've gotten into bed with a succubus would be a problem at the very least. A horrifying nightmare at worse. Sylvain wasn't most people. 

So, fucking Felix, an honest to goodness succubus with real horns and everything, felt good. It was exciting but he wasn't scared. All crappy jokes about dying the way he lived aside, Felix was a succubus and Sylvain was more than happy to keep him fed.

These days, it was more like Felix was fucking him. As if now that they've been doing this a few times, he.decided to let loose. Grind hard into Sylvain, dig his nails into his back and wrap his tail around Sylvain's waist. He bit sometimes, drew blood. Set a punishing pace that Sylvain, someone who was used to having sex, lived by it, even, hard a hard time keeping up. It was as if Felix could just tap into his mind, read his thoughts understand his body in ways he didn't understand himself. Always giving him what Sylvain wanted. 

He'd asked Felix that. If it was some sort of succubi sex technique. Felix just laughs and the sound went right to Sylvain's dick. Which Felix had quickly milled dry. 

They were both going to have sex, for different reasons but they had the same goal nevertheless. So Sylvain didn't see any harm in what they were doing. Aside from the fact that every now and then Felix would laugh or moan, say some sassy thing and the feeling would go to Sylvain's heart, especially where it shouldn't. 

And maybe that feeling is getting harder and harder to push down but that's where they have to stay. 

" I thought you were good at this," Felix said one time after they'd finished. All snarky and borderline harsh. " That's what the humans around here seem to think."

Sylvain was good at this. Not as good as Felix apparently. Though at the time he was half passed out on Felix's bed so there wasn't much way to argue. Or think of how and why Felix knew he was good in the first place. 

" I just… need some time you know," Sylvain replied, out of breath. " Not every day you get to fuck a hot sex demon."  
Felix glared which was softened by his little pout and pinkish nipples. " Then show me next time. 

Sylvain likes to think that he did a good job. Felix's words of praise were few and far between. But he kept coming back. Making little noises and moans as Sylvain ate him out or kissed him. Did whatever he could to bring Felix pleasure. 

And even though they only see each other when they're having sex, Sylvain learned that Felix is over-competitive. Sex isn't a competition but it sort of is now apparently. 

Sylvain doesn't particularly want to lose but there are definitely worse things to lose at. 

Sylvain and Felix had sex a lot already. Just earlier today. It was some of the best sex he'd ever had in his life. If Sylvain could speak more coherently at the moment, he might say that. 

On his back, snapping his hips forward, gazing up at Felix and trying to regain some of his composure. 

Felix is currently sitting up, spread out around Sylvain's cock. He's wet and hot as hell, which Sylvain thinks is where succubi are from but he doesn't want to pry. Maybe that's why they live in the underworld. Or separated from humanity. No one would be able to get anything done with all the hot sex and nose pollution. 

Felix is holding his hands out on top of Sylvain's chest, pumping his hips up and down and Sylvain doesn't want to pry. 

As stupid as it sounds, he fears that if he asks too many many questions, Felix will run away. Or this will all be a dream that he'll have to wake up from.

Felix's tight black tank top is hiked over his midriff.  
He's taken off his boots, Sylvain wishes he hadn't. But every point of skin to skin contact drives him even crazier. It's a fair trade-off.  
He's still not sure if it's the succubus magic or Felix himself. 

His hair has started to spill out of his bun. His pointed ears and black horns seem to twitch. His tail flicks back and forth. Wagging almost. The thick, cordlike thing that Felix sometimes wraps around Sylvain's cock, or his wrists. Right now it's hooked around Sylvain's thigh. Sylvain loves that, though he tries to focus so that he can make Felix feel good. Not to just cum and feed him or however it works, but for him to actually be satisfied.

Felix seems determined to make Sylvain cum and lose himself completely. 

it isn't a surprise when Felix slams his hips down and shoves the fat heart-shaped end of his tail into Sylvain's mouth. Sylvain cums just like that. 

Felix smirks. He leans forward, closer blessedly, still bucking his hips. Milking Sylvain of all his cum.  
Felix tweaks at one of Sylvain's nipples. He removes his tail and Sylvain groans.

But he moans when Felix starts to kiss him. All warn and bitey, just like the rest of him. 

Sylvain remembers he can use his hands again, sometimes Felix tells him not to move, but not now thankfully. So Sylvain runs Felix's back, carefully around his leathery wings starting to form under his turtleneck. He used to hide them. It's good that those days are behind them. Sylvain traces the wings lightly, feeling them jitter under his hand.

Felix's tongue is practically down Sylvain's throat. So it's hard to tell but he moans. 

The abruptly pulls away. Not too far. Just out of kissing reach. Sylvain finds the strength to lean forward. 

Sylvain tries and fails to hide his disappointment. " sure are getting creative with your tongue."  
.  
Felix's eyes glint darkly at that. 

" I want to do something."

" Do it."

" Pfft. You don't even know what it is." Felix smiles, he laughs softly. Sylvain can hear it, feel it and he's afraid the sound alone will make him lose his mind. 

Felix may or may not be rutting up against Sylvain's thigh. Sylvain may or may not be drooling. 

" Unless you're going to steal my soul." He pulls Felix back towards him to kiss again. Both forgetting that Felix had wanted to do something and that he could probably very well steal Sylvain's soul.

He mutters something against His lips. 

" Hmm?"

" I don't want your soul." Felix snaps. " Don't… don't let anyone take it."

" Okay." Sylvain doesn't even know what he's agreeing to. Up until right this second, he didn't know it was really possible to have your soul stolen. 

Felix's request makes Sylvain forget all about that.  
" I want to fuck you with my tail." 

" I want you to fuck me with your tail. "

Felix's tail, that's halfway wrapped around Sylvain's arm, unfurls and snaps in the air. 

" You're too easy," Felix chides. 

Only for you, Sylvain almost says. A while ago he would have said it and it wouldn't have meant anything at all. Now it's all dangerously true. 

I've only been fucking you. I only want to fuck you. Sylvain thinks. Probably because of the succubus magic. Possibly because as much as he wouldn't want to admit it, he doesn't have the energy to go around fucking multiple people anymore. Not when it's between a bunch of random people and Felix. The choice is clear, a little too much so that Sylvain almost worries it might be for other reasons. Love related ones.

" Guess my reputation proceeds me." He says instead with a wink. " But if it's anything like what you've done before it'll be fine, Felix."

Felix scowls. Possibly, probably to make up for the fact that he's clearly blushing.  
" You're too chatty."

" First you were mad I didn't have enough stamina for you and now you're mad that I do." Sylvain laughs. 

" You still don't. I'll show you." Sylvain's cock throbs at that. 

Felix leans forward and sticks two of his fingers in Sylvain's mouth. They've done this before.  
" Get them wet," Felix orders. 

Sylvain is happy to oblige anyway. He sucks. Unable to suppress the moan that Felix draws out from him. His fingers are lean, the pumping deliberate. He looks up at Sylvain, tail wagging sharply back and forth. 

Eventually, Felix retracts his fingers. Sylvain whines and Felix tsks again. 

" I thought you were going to fuck me."

Felix has produced a bottle of lube from somewhere, he slicks that and the fingers that Sylvain sucked. 

He slicks up his tail, wiggling and grinding up against Sylvain. 

" Impatient," Felix snaps. But he moans and blushes prettily.

Felix rolls to the side suddenly, regrettably. Then it turns out not to be.  
His tail probes just outside of Sylvain's hole, wet and just out for reach.

" Felix, please it's fine just-"

Without warning, Felix pushes his tail into Sylvain's ass. Sylvain moans. He curses, holds onto Felix's turtle neck like it's a lifeline. 

How could they have never done this before?

Felix chuckles. For the first time, Sylvain notices that his ass moves when his tail does. He could watch that all day. Listen to the now slightly inhibited sounds Felix makes. 

The tail is a thick and long thing that reaches far into Sylvain. The end of it pushes up against his walls. Sylvain can feel it all. Felix stares up at Sylvain while he moves his tail back and forth, in and out. It becomes apparent why Felix has twisted himself in this angle. He turns Sylvain on his side and takes his cock in his mouth. 

Felix licks and bobs his head down expertly. In the back of Sylvain's mind, he thinks he remembers Felix not being as skilled at cock sucking when they first started. He can't really think. Because Felix sucks at the tip then all the way to the base. He stares up at Sylvain before looking back down. Which is sort of a relief because the eye contact alone almost did him in. 

Sylvain naturally wants to do something for Felix. Felix always seems content fucking him like some sort of toy. Sylvain isn't entirely used to giving up control. He does know that all he can do right now is hold onto the sheets and moan.

Felix slows down, he speeds up, trying to find what Sylvain likes the most. This relentless cock sucking and tail fucking goes on for a while. It could really go on forever as far as Sylvain's concerned. 

It's a sharp thrust when he pulls his tail almost completely out then shoves it back in. 

Sylvain cums again. Really spent this time. But he knows already by experience that Felix will want to wring another orgasm out of him in a while.  
.  
Felix looks up at him, swallowing Sylvain's cum. Some of it drips onto his check. Some of it still leaks from his folds. He shutters and twitches and Sylvain is pretty sure that he just came.  
He twists until he's facing away from Sylvain almost completely before. His tail moves back and forth slightly, still inside Sylvain. They could be conntected like this forever and it wouldn't even be bad. 

Felix lies there with his eyes closed and a hard to spot look of bliss. He never says much about wanting to be cuddled in between rounds but he never stops Sylvain from doing so. That is, until he thinks Sylvain has recovered enough to go again. 

Sylvain's eyes are watery. His throat is raw. He's still trying to catch his breath. He swears this is the hottest thing he's ever been a part of in his life. He reaches somewhat blindly to grab onto Felix's slowly loosening bun. To trace the tips of his horns. Rubbing his hand over Felix's chest in a manner that's definitely not supposed to be loving in any shape or form.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy monster fucking weekend! Thanks for reading!
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
